dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goose
"Wait, Hold the fuck up an hour ." Goose To Mr. Chairman, Goose Goose *'Number': 5405 *'Class': GWR 5400 Class *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Build date': 1931 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Arrived on the DR': 1974 *'Voice Actor': Reilly Cornwall Goose is a tank engine currently owned by the Dark Railway Preservation Society. Bio Goose was built in December 1931 at Swindon Works. In his working life he operated on the Brentwell branch. Following withdrawal in the late 1950s he was likely sold to an unknown preservation group prior to his sale to the DRPS and being brought to the Dark Railway in 1974. Goose was initially purchased to operate autotrain shuttles to Soma. However, he quickly grew bored of this duty and asked to do something else. When Mr. Chairman refused, adamant that his sole duty was passenger trains, Goose was left furious and ranted continuously about Chairman. He eventually gave Chairman an ultimatum: let him do other work or he would become less cooperative, daring him to try and sell him on. This tension peaked when Goose blocked the entrance to the DRPS shed in protest, trapping the others inside. He was eventually removed and laid up in the maintenace bay, where he was left feeling unrepentant. After being threatened with sale for use as a static exhibit or a stationary boiler, he begrudgingly agreed to return to work. He felt guilty after learning that Mr. B had become a runaway as a result of gearbox damage caused by his protest and was shocked to discover that the viaduct to Soma had collapsed as a result. However, he quickly became delighted as he realised that Mr. Chairman would now have no choice but to allow him to do other duties with the line to Soma now severed. Persona Goose is a very fussy and stubborn engine, preferring to do a variety of work as opposed to being stuck with just one job. He is also holds a disdain for certain authority figures who dismiss the feelings of engines, believing that anyone who blindly obeys orders are just caught under their thumb. He now does other jobs and can be seen very friendly and willing to help any engine. He can also be blunt and foul mouthed at times Livery Goose is currently painted in plain Great Western Railway green with GWR painted on his tanks. Basis Goose is based on a Great Western Railway 5400 Class 0-6-0 pannier tank. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 9 - 9 (not named), Goose, Rock'n Roll, and Rock Shock (does not speak) Trivia * In the episode '9', his number was 5404 instead of 5405. This was corrected in the next episode. * Goose has a habit of making duck noises whenever he talks, often breaking in loud quacking barks like a duck or a goose would make. Reilly Cornwall was cast in the role partly due to his ability to make these noises, which were incorporated into the character following his casting. * When Goose was originally conceived as a character, he was planned to be a 5700 Class pannier tank, numbered 7777. However, following the release of the Victory Works Pannier Tank pack, Dark DJ chose to reinvent him as a 5400 in order to have a more unique engine in the series. * The engine carrying Goose's number was withdrawn from service in October 1957 and was cut up 2 months later. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Dark Railway locomotives